<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>percy jackson the protector of the savior by thunder20</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930378">percy jackson the protector of the savior</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunder20/pseuds/thunder20'>thunder20</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:22:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunder20/pseuds/thunder20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>wand wavers? i'm sorry did you say moldyshorts? pigfarts? percy didn't know what to expect when hecate asked him for help, in regards to her little pets, i mean disciples, sorry. well, pack your bags percy and annabeth, your going across the pond</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>percy/annabeth, percy/annabeth/harem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Percy’s point of view</p><p> </p><p>Sitting on a beach, listening to the waves lap at the shoreline, a man is enjoying the peace. This man just got done fighting in a war, a war that decided the fate of the earth itself, maybe even the universe. The giant war, a war against mother earth, Gaia, herself, as well as that of her younger children, the giants. These giants weren’t like there dumber brethren, that lived in the mountains, nor were they like the laistrygonians. No these giants were born to oppose the Olympian gods and goddesses, and could only be slain by the combined forces of a divine, and mortal hero. </p><p>This battle was bloody, and heavy in losses. Out of the several hundreds of demigods, amazons, spirits, and hunters of Artemis, their numbers were significantly lowered. Less than three dozen amazons remained, out of the close to two hundred there had been. Artemis’ hunters went from three dozen down to a measly ten hunters, and even then she only had one hunter over the age of twelve, and that was Thalia daughter of Zeus. </p><p>The nature spirits, satyrs and nymphs, suffered quite an amount of heavy losses, hundreds lie on the battlefield, in various states of death. However, it is the demigods who suffered the most, there had been, between the Greeks and Romans, about three hundred demigods, yet now there was only, combining the two, ninety, altogether, forty Greek, and fifty roman, and that’s not even discounting all those who are of at least age twelve. Of course the biggest reason as to why so many survived, is because those younger than fourteen did not fight.</p><p>A beautiful woman could be seen approaching the mystery man, she had long black hair that fell down to just past her mid back, a very lovely shade of amethyst colored eyes, she had a nice smooth, unblemished tan complexion. Her face was sharp, and angular. She was very tall, standing at five foot and nine inches, she was dressed in a very appealing black dress that hugged her curves nicely. She wore diamond earrings, and a nice emerald pendant. On her lips, she had nice ruby lipstick, and to top off her look, she wore black studded high heels. This woman is Hecate, the Greek titaness goddess of witchcraft, magic, the moon, necromancy, crossroads, the mist, and ghosts.</p><p>Hecate walked over to the man, and just as she was about to speak, the man beat her to it, he looked over at her and said “Hecate, have you come here to ask me a question, or have you come here to seduce me?” </p><p>“I have a quest I wish for you to under take for me, Perseus, I promise you it will be worth your while.” Hecate said, and her eyes held a pleading look in them.</p><p>“very well, I’m listening.” I told her. I wonder what she wants, we just got out of the giant war, and before that it was the titan war. I hope it isn’t anything to big, or bad, although knowing my luck it will be another war. Shit, I think I just jinxed myself.</p><p>“okay, well I have, over in Europe, mostly Britain, a group of wizards, and witches, who I am either the ancestor, or the one who blessed their entire race, and a dark lord that was recently defeated, is going to comeback, in about a decade, I want you to go over there, and give the prophesied girl who defeated him, some training, so that she may defeat him when the time comes. She must be the one to defeat him. She is three years old now, but when he returns, she will be about seventeen, and when he fell the first time, she was only a year and a half old. The girl’s mother is my daughter, the mother is lily potter, and the daughter is Eleni potter. She is quite powerful, and I know you can train her, just like I trained you. You may take Annabeth with you, if you wish.” she told me.</p><p>“okay, that’s bad and all, but why me, I mean yes you did teach me some magic, but why not ask one of your children to go? For that matter, these are wand wavers, why does this require a demigod to begin with, I can’t see Zeus being happy with the idea of humans finding out about us.” I told her, because I honestly did not see how this was our business. She looked at me and told me, “because voldemort, the dark lord, will have the aid of our enemies, the enemies that were once vanquished, however I’m afraid that’s all I can tell you, and you know as well as I do, that they won’t be able to handle these enemies.” </p><p> I could hear the pleading and begging in her voice. I knew right then and there, whether or not Annabeth went with me, I was going, this little girl needed help, and I would not let her down. </p><p>“alright, I will speak to Annabeth, my mother, and my father, and I will let you know my answer tonight, if that is alright with you?” I asked her.  She just nodded, and then after telling me to close my eyes, she flashed away. I then got up and headed over to the Athena cabin, I had a very wise girl to talk to. After knocking on the door, it was answered by Malcolm, one of her half brothers. </p><p>Malcolm, like all Athenian kids, had the blonde hair, and gray eyes. He, much like the rest of his siblings, was both athletic, and had a very high IQ. I looked at him and inquired about Annabeth’s whereabouts. Turns out I didn’t need to, she walked right over to the door, and smiled at me, after Malcolm quickly left, seeing as he didn’t want to see his sister and I practically throat fucking, we then had a quick discussion as to what Hecate told me.</p><p>“well, as much as I hate to admit it, especially considering we just got out of two wars ourselves, we have to help them Percy.” Annabeth told me. So we then made the decision to tell both my father and mother, as well as Athena herself, who is the mother of my amazingly, sexy as hell, beautiful fiance, Annabeth chase, my wise girl. </p><p>I made an iris call, and asked for my father, “hey dad, so not sure if you know about this, but Hecate asked me for help pertaining to her little wand wavers, and I hate to do this, but I have to go. I wanted to let you know, since I’m not sure if you would be able to find me or talk to me while I’m over there, it’s in great Britain.” I told him. He understood, and then we talked a bit about under the ocean, and how things were going down there. I then let him know I had to speak to my mom, he nodded, and then called her over, (Poseidon and Amphitrite divorced after the war, Poseidon and sally married) and I told her much the same. After making a promise to be careful, as if I never am, honestly you would think I am always in danger, or trouble with the way everyone acts around me or talks to me, I disconnected the call. We then contacted Athena, and after giving her a rundown of everything, she swiped her hand through the watery message. </p><p>I iris messaged Hecate, and told her Annabeth and I accepted. She beamed at us happily, and then flashed back to the camp, because there were some more things we had to go over.</p><p>“okay now, I’m going to give you a crash course in wizarding politics, beliefs, law, ethics, money, and society.” she said rather giddily. Annabeth and I just traded looks, what did we get ourselves into, I wondered? The discussion was the most boring four hours of my life, although, what happened next was a very welcome surprise.</p><p>“care for a threesome?” Annabeth asked while looking at Hecate. My mouth gaped. I could not believe what she just asked. Hecate looked at us for a minute, and just shrugged her shoulders, and said “sure why not? It’s been a while anyways, since I’ve gotten any.” it was a very pleasurable night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. night of passion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>sorry i suck at these things but i tried my best</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Third person  warning, this whole chapter will be my attempt of a lemon.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few minutes later in the Poseidon cabin, Percy, Hecate, and Annabeth were getting ready to enjoy a night of passion. Percy kissed Hecate on the lips, while Annabeth crawled over to him, from the bed, on all fours, rather sexily. She stopped in front of Percy, and with a saucy grin, pulled his pants down with her teeth. She stared at his fully erect, ten inch long, and about a little over four inches thick. She was hungry for it, she reached out and started to pump it with her hands, before engulfing it with her warm, wet mouth.</p><p>“oh fuck, wisegirl that feels so good.” Percy moaned, after breaking the kiss with Hecate. Percy then laid down on the bed, and told Hecate to “sit on my face, I want to taste you.” Hecate blushed and nodded. While Percy started to lick her pussy, Annabeth once again took his cock into her mouth, swallowing and gagging on his long thick meat. She was bobbing her head up and down, she couldn’t take him all the way in, but she took most, about seven inches. While she was deepthroating, she took her other hand and fondled his ball sack. </p><p>After about fifteen minutes, Hecate screamed out “I'm coming, oh gods above and below, I’m going to come.” she then painted Percy's face with her juices, while Percy called out “wisegirl I’m going to come.” glurk glurk, Annabeth swallowed as much as she could, but some could be seen leaking out of her mouth.  She panted, and looked up at Percy, and opened her mouth, showing a bit of his cum still in her mouth. Hecate grabbed the beautiful daughter of Athena, and smashed her lips onto hers, determined to get the cum. Percy, after gently taking Annabeth’s arms, guided her to the previous spot of Hecate, and Hecate took Annabeth’s spot, wanting to sample the taste of Percy herself.</p><p>As the gorgeous blonde daughter of wisdom sat on her fiance’s face, and started riding him, the titaness goddess of magic, took his cock in her mouth, and like Annabeth before her, she couldn’t take the full length in, she began to bob her head up and down, fondling his balls while occasionally stroking the little bit of his dick that she couldn’t get in her mouth. </p><p>“oh, fuck seaweed brain, you tongue feels so good, fuck it’s so damn good. Keep licking me, don’t you dare stop.” Annabeth was yelling. Hecate was murmuring around his cock, and Percy himself was groaning, although he too was muffled by Annabeth’s sweet pussy. </p><p>“oh, wisegirl, your pussy is so sweet and tasty, I love eating you out. Damn, we need to do this more often. Fuck you taste so good.” but of course, due to the fact that he had a woman sitting on his face, he couldn’t be understood. While licking annabeth’s folds, he stuck his finger in her asshole, teasing her, she let out a shudder and a gasp.</p><p>Her eyes went wide, and she had a look of anticipation on her face. She told Percy to “keep fingering her ass, she was enjoying it.” he happily obliged. He stuck two more fingers in  her bubble butt, enjoying her own pleasure, after ten more minutes, Annabeth had an orgasm “shit I’m cumming, I’m cumming all over your face seaweed brain.” which then triggered Percy's own orgasm “I'm cumming, fuck I’m going to cum all down your throat.” and the only warning Hecate received, had been the twitching of his cock, before hot thick, ropes and strips of creamy, sticky, salty, and sweet cum came rushing down her throat. Annabeth got up, and knelt in front of his cock, and licked the cum off Hecate's face. Hecate, after swallowing the cum in her mouth, let his cock fall out with a loud ‘pop’ and just smiled up at him. Annabeth then turned around, and placed her hands on the fountain, spread her legs, sent him a sultry smile, and said “well come on then stud, claim me, assert your dominance, show your little slut her place.” Percy’s cock was back to fully erect, he all but jumped up and ran over to the sexy blonde. </p><p>With another reassurance, that this is what she wanted “are you sure you want this babe?” and she just smiled and nodded “yes I want this, I don’t know why you keep asking, every time, it’s not as if this is the first time we have had sex.” she said. With that being said, he shoved his dick into her vagina, she let out a gasp “oh fuck your so big inside my tiny pussy, pound me baby.” he started to thrust slow and gentle, getting her used to him, before he went all out on her. “what are you waiting for dammit fuck me, harder faster.” hearing her say that, he started to slam his dick into her, ruthlessly, pounding her relentlessly, taking her like a bitch in heat. She was screaming her head off “yes that’s it, pound me, take my vagina, ruin me for any other man, claim your bitch, fill my slurry pussy, father my children, give me your seed, I want your babies, my womb belongs only to you, dominate me.” thankfully Hecate put up silencing and privacy spells. With a roar, he came into her, filling her up with his cum. Once he pulled out, and without asking, he shoved his dick up her ass, and not even giving her a minute of rest, started hammering her, enjoying her warmth and tightness, it was even better than her pussy. “oh fuck it’s so big and it hurts so fucking good, it burns, baby. Fill my ass up with your cum, I want you to stuff my ass with my cock, every time we fuck, I want this beast in my ass more often. Fuck I am going to cum.” she screeched. </p><p>Meanwhile, Hecate having been furiously fingering her own pussy, just came as well, while watching Percy and Annabeth have their own orgasms.  Percy pulled himself out of the blonde, with a pop. His dick spurted some cum on annabeth’s back and ass cheeks. They heard a loud splurge, and watched as some of his cum came leaking out of annabeth’s ass and pussy. </p><p>Percy then, after picking Annabeth up and setting her on the bed, looked at Hecate, and asked if she would like a turn “well milady, do you want to have sex? It’s your choice.” she didn’t need asked twice, she got up and laid on the bed, right next to Annabeth, and spread her legs, and told him to “fuck my pussy raw, I want you to ruin it for any other man, immortal and mortal like.”  “your wish is my command my beautiful goddess.” with that having been said, he thrusted his dick into the raven haired goddess, noticing how tight she was, he went slow at first, and picked up the pace. He fucked her like a well oiled machine, putting her left leg over his shoulder, while his dick was going deeper inside her. He turned his head, and started to suck on her foot and toes, while still pounding her pussy stronger. She had a blush on her face, Percy looked up at her, and noticed how much cuter it made her. He smiled at her and said “I'm about to cum, where do you want it?” </p><p>“inside me, I want you to paint my insides white with you seed, I want you to drench my womb with you baby batter. I want to be a mother of your children. I want you to father any and all children I have, ever again, I want no other man, but you.” she told him, after she she said that, she was reaching towards her own orgasm. Right as she was cumming, he too had started, she creamed all over his dick, and he flooded her pussy.  Pulling out, his dick let loose a few strands on her stomach, and a few on her feet. She brought her feet to her face, and licked the cum off each foot, and his dick, once again was at full mast. She looked at it rather appreciatively, and then rolled over onto her stomach, and got onto her knees and elbows, while staring ahead, and shaking her ass. She tossed him a teasing grin over her shoulder, “well, think you are man enough to take a goddess’ ass? You would be the first I have ever had back there.” he needed no further encouragement. He stood behind her, resting his hands on her ass, spreading her cheeks, kneading and massaging her ass. He stuck a finger in her ass, and started to pump it in and out, then he stuck in three fingers, she started to moan like a wanton slut “oh that feels good, oh chaos don’t stop, please don’t stop.” he took his fingers out, and stuck his tongue in her puckered asshole, licking her sweet flavor, and he had to admit, while this was all of a sudden and quick decision, he didn’t regret it. It was something new, and they were both enjoying it. She was moaning on the bed, clearly in throes of passion. </p><p>He took his dick into his hand, and speared her asshole with it, wasting no more time, her ass was already prepared. The moment he was inside her though, she screamed bloody murder “OH FUCK IT HURTS SO BAD PULL IT OUT!” but he didn’t listen, he just kept ramming, and pounding. He took her ass hard and fast, ruthless and relentless, he claimed her like she was a bitch in heat. She buried her head in a pillow and lifted her ass into the air, while he went deeper inside her, knowing it would only be a few more minutes, and her ass would be full of his cum. Sure enough, about five more minutes, he was ready to cum, and when he asked her if he could cum in her ass, she told him to “go right ahead there, stud. I wonder how an anal creampie would feel?” his thrusting sped up, and his cock twitched, panting, he felt his cum, bursting out, filling her ass up with his seed. He pulled out, and fell on the bed, panting, and exhausted, yet he couldn’t deny, this was one hell of a night. He looked at the two beauties on the bed, they were both tired, that was clear, but they too both held such radiant smiles on their faces, and he felt joy, for he was glad they enjoyed this experience. He closed his eyes, feeling sleep overtake him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So there you are, not real happy with this, but I tried, I just can’t really write lemons to save my life. Not sure when the plot will come back for this fic or the other ones. Also I was thinking of rewriting elini’s age, because I want Percy to be a father figure to her, and then maybe her become a member of his harem, I have plans to have a percy/lily lemon with maybe Hecate, Annabeth, or elini, maybe any combination. Also brings up another point, how would you all feel about a percy/sally/lily lemon down the road? Or percy/sally/lily/any milf (Hera, rhea, amphitrite,aphrodite, gaea)?but in order to do that, I need to find a way to divorce sally and poseidon</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. ceremony</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>domains? sounds fun. well...that happened.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>See the bottom for notes. Also disclaimer ? What is that? Oh I don’t own anything? Well duh! Look  to the first chapter, and you will find the disclaimer.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Third person</p><p>Percy woke up, and felt a heaviness on each arm, after looking down, he saw both Annabeth and Hecate, asleep, with each woman had an arm clutched between her breasts. He smiled at the beautiful sight, however he knew they had some stuff to do today, before heading out, so with great reluctance, he began to wake them both up.</p><p>“hey wisegirl, come on, you need to wake up, we have to go and head up to Olympus today for the reward ceremony.” he shook his arm that she was clutching, Annabeth just snorted and rolled over, mumbling “five more minutes.”</p><p>He then turned to Hecate, and saw that she was already awake. She just leaned forward and captured his lips in a toe curdling kiss. Annabeth bolted right up, and mock playfully glared at Hecate. “hey, no fair, I am supposed to get the first morning kiss.” she started pouting. Hecate looked at the daughter of wisdom, and just grinned and said, “sorry, you snooze, you lose.”</p><p>Annabeth then just smirked, and grabbed the gorgeous goddess by the chin, and brought their lips together. Their kiss quickly turned into a mouth war, as their tongues met in a clash of passion, each one eager to win, and prove their dominance over the other. Percy just sat up in the bed, and watched the dangerously attractive females continue to try and snatch the victory. Annabeth won, after a few more minutes of the hot and steamy make out session, Annabeth walked over to the dresser in the room, and began to search for some clean clothes, Percy quickly joined her, and once they had their outfits for the day picked out, they walked into the shower. Percy stuck his head out of the bathroom door, intent on asking if the magic goddess had a desire to join them, only to find out she teleported out. Percy just shook his head and shut the door. Fifteen minutes later and the two powerful demigods were ready to go.</p><p>After leaving the cabin, they walked over to the big house, to speak to Chiron. The two of them, along with fellow campers Jason grace, Piper mcclean, Leo Valdez, Nico Di Angelo, Reyna Ramirez (can’t remember her whole name, I do know her initials are RARA, lol) Frank Zhang, and Hazel Levesque, all got into the van, with the exception of Percy and Jason, who rode blackjack, and tempest respectively. The other demigods would be rewarded later, these nine held important roles in the war, and would therefore be offered bigger rewards. </p><p>Arriving to the empire state building, the half gods walked into the throne room, and knelt before their respective parents. Each half blood held a determined and proud expression on their face. </p><p>“Jason grace, former praetor of Rome, my son, rise.” Jupiter boomed. </p><p>Jason rose up to meet his father’s proud expression. Electric blue eyes met one another. </p><p>Jupiter just nodded back at Jason, and thundered “my son, for your actions in the war, we the council, offer you the position of godhood, you will be one of the full time immortal trainers of new Rome, guiding and shaping young demigods for centuries, however, you will not become an Olympian, do you accept this gift?”</p><p>Jason’s speechlessness didn’t last long, for he, without looking at anyone else, or thinking on it, just looked to his father, and said in a clear and loud voice, “my lord, I would be honored, but I have a condition first, I wish for there to be shrines and temples for all gods, major and minor, Greek and roman, do this and I will gladly accept the privilege of godhood.” the gods looked at one another for a few minutes, and seemed to come to an agreement, and then looked back at Jason, and dipped their heads, as a sign of acceptance. The twelve Olympians stood up, intoned for five minutes, and then Hera gave Jason a golden apple, once he ate the apple, his body glowed for a minute, he was mortal no longer.</p><p>The fates flashed in, and stoically stated, “all hail Jason Grace, minor god of lightning, the sky, weather, heroes, duty, storms, winds, and flight.”</p><p>Piper came next, and after having her wish of freedom to love without immortals interfering, she to accepted the gift of godhood, the fates chanted, “all hail Piper Mcclean, the minor goddess of love, beauty, charm speak, negotiations, and doves.”</p><p>Leo, was next, and he made good on his promise, and got calypso her freedom, as his first wish, he then was made the minor god of fire, forges, craftsmanship, technology, metalworking, and buildings.</p><p>Frank was then gifted with being the minor god of shape shifting, animals, archery, sacrifice, and combat.</p><p>Hazel, became minor goddess of jewels, curses, precious metals, riches, mist, magic, and oaths.</p><p>Nico was named minor god of shadows, darkness, despair, night, the undead, ressurrection, nightmares, time, punishment, ghosts, hellhounds, pain, madness, hatred, grudges, and anger.</p><p>Reyna became minor goddess of training, strength, willpower, weapons, duty, burden, war, and endurance.</p><p>Annabeth, was crowned minor goddess of architecture, crafts, strategies, war, deception, wisdom, arts, and manipulation.</p><p>Percy was then crowned, or rather, rec rowned, the god, limited in human form, as god of the elements, time, dimensions, fate, meteors, stars, comets, honor, respect, loyalty, heroes, fading, destruction, battle, wolves, oaths, power, black holes, the sea, liquids, the sun, light, warriors, judgment, justice, dominance, strength, and endurance, but he wasn’t just a god, no he was the reincarnation, of a powerful deity, a primordial, the firstborn primordial, who was born from chaos herself. He was then given a spot on the council, in which he denied, unless Hades and Hestia had their thrones given back to them, and the peaceful titans, such as Leto, and Rhea, were both freed. So now they are the fifteen Olympians. However, neither Aphrodite, nor the fates were done with Perseus yet.</p><p>“you are also, according to Aphrodite, and Eros, lord of harems, and sex, and will have several wives, speak to them later, to find out who your mates are.” the fates then flashed out, to who knows where. Most of the gods, were torn between happy, and jealous. The male gods were both happy and jealous, due to the fact that not only was he so powerful, but he was also getting a harem, however they were happy, because of him getting a harem, and with him on the council, they would be more respected, and feared.</p><p>Artemis, however, was quite unhappy. Artemis looked at Percy and screamed “you sexist, chauvinistic, vile, pig of a male. I knew I should have castrated you when I had a chance, a mistake I will now correct.” she then leapt up from her throne, and tried to attack Percy, for she was so set in her anger, that she never noticed the shadows around her throne, keeping her bound. She angrily glared at her uncle Hades, whom had the balls, to just smirk at her.</p><p>Hera and Hestia just looked a Percy, not saying anything, however the did have blushes on their beautiful faces. Demeter and Athena were blushing as well. Aphrodite just giggled, “what’s the matter Artie? Upset because the man you want is now going to be the proud owner of a harem and orgy? I am sure if you ask nicely, he may let you join in.” the slut, oops, sorry what I meant to say was, the goddess of love sneered at her ‘rival’ the prude, virgin huntress. </p><p>Zeus, despite what everyone thought about him, was actually thinking on all of his nephew’s domains, and powers, and what they would mean for the future of not only Olympus, but the universe itself. He then looked around and after seeing Artemis, told her to “Artemis, leave him alone, it is not his fault, and even if it was, as long as he treats the women respectfully and with love and care, we have no reason to intervene. I have spoken on the matter, and my will shall be done.” </p><p>The fates flashed in again, and spoke to the council, “we should have mentioned earlier, the new gods, are not bound by ancient laws, and Perseus, while powerful, is still limited in his more humanly form, his body is once again indestructible, he may be more powerful than gods and titans, he can’t just snap his fingers, and end half of the universe. Just keep that in mind.” once again, the three string weavers left, to the realm of fate. </p><p>The king then said, “if our business is finished for today, let us be gone?” </p><p>Hera then spoke up “Zeus, I want a divorce, I am tired of you cheating on me, I remained faithful to you, and you in turn rewarded me by filling many different women up with your seed, I am sick of it, one way or another, I will be single by the end of this day.” there was a fire in her eyes. Zeus just looked at his, now ex wife, and nodded, showing he agreed with her, and after seeing her nod in gratitude, he was then told by Poseidon, “Amphitrite has divorced me as well, simply because we never really loved one another, ours was just a marriage of convenience.” Zeus after staring at his brother for a moment, vanished in a bolt of lightning.</p><p>The new gods then flashed out, with most of them heading towards one of the camps. Percy and Annabeth however, flashed over to Aphrodite's palace, intent on finding out about Percy's supposed harem. After walking up the stairs to the pink gaudy, monstrosity, they were about to knock, when the door just opened. After calling for Aphrodite, she yelled back for them to “come on in”.</p><p>They walked over to her, as she was sitting on the couch. She raised a perfectly manicured well sculpted eyebrow. “oh, if it isn’t the hottest new god, and the attractive new goddess, what can I do for the two of you?”</p><p>“we are here, to talk about this harem thing, what is it about, who are the members of the harem? How big is it? How did it happen?” the questions were rapidly fired at the love goddess.</p><p>She then looked at the two of them, and said coyly, “well now, a harem is a group of individuals, who are all in a sexual relationship with one another” she was then quickly cut off, by Annabeth, “I know that, I meant, why and how did he get a harem?” </p><p>“oh, well why didn’t you just say so, well I am not sure, I just know, it is the will of the fates, Eros himself, and Chaos, herself. As for the size and members, well now where would be the fun in telling you that?” she then winked at them. Annabeth was looking rather cross at the goddess on the couch.</p><p>All of a sudden, Annabeth lunged at the love goddess, and instead of attacking her, she grabbed her and brought her into a kiss. Aphrodite just snapped her fingers, and the trio were teleported into her bed chambers.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Now I will leave some notes</p><p>1.) yes Annabeth is OOC, my fic my rules, imo the whole point of fanfiction, is to make your own spin on things.</p><p>2.) as you can tell this will contain elements of different franchises</p><p>3.) in chapter 1 Percy mentions both Wanda and Stephen (scarlet witch, and doctor strange), when he hasn’t met them yet, I will go back and fix that, because he has not met them yet.</p><p>4.) I am open to ideas, regarding harem members, as well as plot ideas, feel free to leave anything.</p><p>5.) if you want someone added or removed, give good and valid reasons as to why.</p><p>6.) I know some of the domains are already taken, but in mythology, immortals share domains, I mean for example, Ares and Athena are both war deities, just like Apollo and Artemis are both archery deities.</p><p>7.) since I know I will hear shit on this, yes Percy has more domains than the others and they are more powerful, but he can’t use the powers at full power, not even at half power, so he is actually weakened. He is an Olympian, arguably the strongest Olympian, and is stronger than titans, but not primordials. And truth be told, Percy deserves a spot on the council, more than the others. </p><p> </p><p>while I appreciate all those who read, favorite, follow, and review this fic, just a word of advice, demanding updates and getting an attitude about will not make me update faster. note, this is not me being a dick, i am just wanting to clarify for those who get upset when i can't update, i do have a life and responsibilities outside of writing fanfiction, you know? again i want to stress, i am grateful and thankful to all those who like/read/favorite/and follow my works, as a fanfic writer, it means quite a lot that people take the time out of their lives/days, to read or favorite or follow this, as well as to leave words of encouragement, or approval, or even advice, and other such things, and i cannot thank you all enough</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. harem info</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>just harem members</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>HP females</p><p>Lily evans potter<br/>
emma granger<br/>
ms. greengrass (OC mom of astoria and daphne)<br/>
andromeda tonks<br/>
fleur delacour<br/>
nymphadora tonks<br/>
amelia bones<br/>
female vampire<br/>
succubus<br/>
female elves (not house elves)</p><p>maybes HP females</p><p>bellatrix lestrange<br/>
hermione granger<br/>
elini potter<br/>
daphne greengrass<br/>
astoria greengrass<br/>
dorea potter nee black<br/>
apolline delacour<br/>
ginny weasley<br/>
angelina johnson<br/>
lavender brown<br/>
alecto carrow<br/>
hestia carrow<br/>
narcissa malfoy<br/>
katie bell<br/>
alicia spinnet<br/>
molly weasley<br/>
minerva mcgonagall (age glamour)<br/>
arianna dumbledore<br/>
rowena ravenclaw<br/>
helga hufflepuff<br/>
helena ravenclaw<br/>
morgana le fay<br/>
cho chang<br/>
ginny weasley<br/>
merope gaunt<br/>
lady voldemort (yes i have some way to do this, lol)<br/>
susan bones<br/>
hannah abbot<br/>
alice longbottom</p><p>rita skeeter</p><p>pansy parkinson<br/>
septima vector<br/>
aurora sinistra<br/>
other female professors<br/>
madam maxime</p><p>not sure on HP females</p><p>goblin<br/>
mermaid<br/>
troll<br/>
giantess<br/>
centaur</p><p> </p><p>PJO/HOO females for sure</p><p>annabeth<br/>
hecate<br/>
hestia (not sure yet, leaning heavily towards it, lol)</p><p> </p><p>maybes</p><p>hera<br/>
amphitrite<br/>
sally jackson<br/>
katie gardner<br/>
reyna<br/>
hylla<br/>
kinzie<br/>
athena<br/>
demeter<br/>
aphrodite<br/>
piper mcclean<br/>
silena beauregard<br/>
lou ellen<br/>
zoe nightshade<br/>
artemis (a big maybe, don't really like her, tbh)<br/>
kymopoleia<br/>
rhode (mythology)<br/>
nyx<br/>
medusa<br/>
kampe<br/>
edchidna<br/>
kelli<br/>
tammi<br/>
hemera<br/>
thalassa</p><p>not sure<br/>
bast<br/>
sadie kane<br/>
zia<br/>
gunilla (thors daughter, magnus chase)<br/>
sam (lokis daughter, magnus chase)<br/>
lady loki<br/>
isis<br/>
sif<br/>
hela<br/>
the morrigan</p><p>Avengers/marvel females</p><p>Wanda maximoff (scarlet witch)<br/>
jean grey<br/>
psylocke<br/>
magik<br/>
shadowcat (kitty pryde)<br/>
rogue<br/>
x 23<br/>
selene galleo (not sure on spelling)<br/>
emma frost (white queen)<br/>
jessica drew<br/>
susan storm (invisible woman)<br/>
jessica jones<br/>
mary jane watson<br/>
maria hill<br/>
mockingbird (bobbi morse)<br/>
sharon carter (agent 13)<br/>
peggy carter (not sure)<br/>
black widow<br/>
she hulk (jennifer walters)<br/>
lorlei<br/>
amara (enchantress)<br/>
ms marvel (carol danvers)<br/>
janet van dyne<br/>
hope van dyne</p><p>storm<br/>
stephanie rogers (female captain america)<br/>
anastasia stark (female tony stark)<br/>
pepper potts<br/>
may parker (mcu)</p><p> </p><p>maybe a few from DC</p><p>wonder woman (diana of themyscira)<br/>
supergirl (kara zor el)<br/>
queen hipployta<br/>
mera<br/>
raven<br/>
zatanna<br/>
starfire<br/>
blackfire<br/>
tala<br/>
mary marvel<br/>
big barda<br/>
queen maxima<br/>
superwoman</p><p>now keep in mind, i may do some of these, but i may not, just some to consider</p><p>any you have in mind? speak up, comment, but give reasons why</p><p>i might put some more in later, but these are just ones from the top of my head.</p><p>of course, you can recommend women from other shows, movies, books, games, etc, if you want, just give valid reasons as to why and how, and where they come from, lol</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>